A kiss with a fist
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Jake et Ryder se battent une énième fois mais cette nouvelle confrontation aura une issue comme qui dirait... des plus surprenantes. Rating T pour langage cru en autre, vous êtes prévenus ! (Je l'ai finalement changé comme on me l'a gentiellement conseillé. :))


**Titre:** A kiss with a fist.

**Pairing:** Jake/Ryder.

**Auteur:** Girlsaregun.

**Note: **Rating M, sait-on jamais.

Un petit OS basé sur le pairing Jyder. (Et oui, miracle ! Pas de Seblaine.)

Un peu facile je vous l'accorde mais je ne pouvais pas demander plus à mon cerveau qui marche au ralenti ces derniers temps.

Soit dit en passant, je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur mon dernier OS. Vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore, vous aime, et j'en passe. Sérieusement. J'y connais rien à ce site alors pour vous répondre c'est toujours un peu compliqué alors pardonnez-moi si vous avez le sentiment que je vous ignore ou que je m'en fiche.

Parce que c'est loin d'être le cas. Voilà, ça devait être dit.

Aussi je voudrais ajouter que la pagination est indépendante de ma volonté. J'aurais tout essayé mais décidemment rien n'y fait. C'est désagréable pour les yeux et ça donne pas envie de lire, je sais bien, moi aussi je hais cette mise en page. Veuillez m'excuser mais je suis impuissante et désespérée.

Assez de blala à présent, je n'ai toujours pas de bêta, donc désolée pour les fautes !

Bonne lecture malgré tout les petits chats.

* * *

Jake agrippa l'arrière de la tête du jeune sportif, le tirant vers lui tout en lui assénant un coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

L'adolescent répliqua en se dégageant de sa prise puis le saisissant par la taille, il le fit basculer en arrière de façons à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux au sol, se débattant comme deux forcenés.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient réellement dire ce qui avait déclenché cette énième dispute mais le fait est qu'ils étaient bel et bien au beau milieu d'un couloir désert de McKinley, Ryder au-dessus de Jake, à se ruer furieusement de coups.

_- Je vais te botter le cul, Ryder !_

_- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, sachant que c'est moi qui ait le dessus !_

_- Lâches moi ou je te jure que je vais –_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans cette position ? Fais-moi rire. Tu ne peux même pas bouger un orteil !_

Les bras ramenés au-dessus de sa tête, Ryder se tenant à califourchon sur lui, bassin contre bassin et visage sensiblement proche l'un de l'autre, le jeune Puckerman sentait le souffle chaud de l'adolescent cogner contre sa joue, lui arrachant des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il le fixa intensément, réalisant seulement la position délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent dire qui avait cessé le combat en premier mais tous deux se jaugèrent de la sorte durant ce qui semblait être une éternité, n'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre.

Un court instant, Jake pensa à répliquer en lançant un commentaire sarcastique mais il se ravisa aussitôt, bien trop gêné de sentir son corps réagir autant face a leur soudaine proximité. Plongé dans son mutisme, le jeune homme réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de rompre le malaise qui s'était installé entre les deux garçons.

L'air était étouffant, l'atmosphère électrique et la température ridiculement chaude pour une période hivernale.

Les poignets toujours enroulés autour de ceux de son vis-à-vis, Ryder se sentait bouillir sur place. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé furieusement, pourtant il avait eût le temps de récupérer suite aux coups qu'il avait encaissés et distribués à la volée.

Les minutes passèrent et il se surprit à détailler le visage de Jake, n'ayant véritablement jamais eu la chance de pouvoir le voir de si près.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité noisette, descendant sur son nez adorablement rebondit, puis s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres, délicieusement tentantes et charnues à souhait.

Il rougissait probablement mais n'y prêta pas attention, beaucoup trop plongé dans sa contemplation du jeune homme.

Une légère coupure terrassait sa lèvre inférieure, se dessinant à la commissure de sa bouche.

Et pour la première fois, son cœur se tordît douloureusement.

L'idée même de penser qu'il en était le responsable le rendit subitement malade. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de pouvoir soigner ces lèvres, y déposer les siennes pour pouvoir y goûter et les parsemer d'une tripotés de baisers dans le but de pouvoir faire disparaître cette vilaine coupure.

Inconsciemment, il relâcha lentement sa prise sur l'un des poignets, puis du bout du doigt, vint effleurer l'entaille.

Pas de réactions de la part de Jake.

Alors il posa franchement son doigt, veillant tout de même à ne pas lui faire encore plus de mal.

Le jeune Puckerman sursauta un peu lorsqu'il sentit la délicatesse dont son camarde faisait preuve. Il entre-ouvrit la bouche, manquant soudainement d'air en constatant que l'espace entre leurs visages avait été franchît par Ryder, penché à présent à a peine quelques centimètres de l'adolescent.

Subitement, il sentit un doigt se glisser entre ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Bien trop surpris pour pouvoir réagir, Jake laissa place à l'intrus qui s'enfourna dans l'entre chaude et accueillante.

Ryder regarda avec une fascination déconcertante son doigt disparaître dans la bouche de son camarade. Aussitôt, une chaleur phénoménale s'empara de son bas ventre tandis qu'il se sentit beaucoup plus étroit dans son pantalon.

Il se tortilla tant bien que mal, secouant le bassin et accentuant la friction entre leurs deux entres jambes.

À nouveau surpris par le gonflement plus que notable déformant le pantalon de bourreau, Jake déglutit avec peine, suçotant au passage de manière involontaire le doigt qui s'était introduit entre ses lèvres.

Ryder laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir incontrôlable, fermant les yeux un instant, se maudissant intérieurement. Son cœur s'emballait furieusement, tout son corps risquait de prendre feu, son sang lui donnait l'illusion d'être devenue de la lave en fusion, il allait finir pas littéralement exploser, incapable de réagir normalement ou réfléchir correctement. Se forçant à recouvrir ses esprits, il lui fallut une force inouïe pour pouvoir retirer lentement son doigt à présent humide hors de l'entre chaude et définitivement beaucoup trop agréable à son goût.

Il se mordit les lèvres, rouge de honte.

Jake l'étudiait toujours, à présent totalement décontenancé.

Nom de dieu, c'est qu'il avait la trique ce con.

Et pire encore, il avait réussi à la lui refiler.

Avoir la gaule rien que par le fait de savoir qu'il plaisait, dû à la proximité avec un autre corps, à cause d'un mec de surcroît, et au beau milieu d'un des couloirs du lycée ne suffisaient pas.

**Non.**

Il fallait que le mec en question soit Ryder Lynn, le type le plus odieux et le plus insupportable qu'il connaisse.

Tout deux ne pouvaient pas avoir une conversation sans finir par se battre. Pour certaines raisons obscures, cela leur était tout bonnement impossible.

Prit d'une soudaine rage destructrice et se rappelant à qui il avait à faire, l'adolescent profita du relâchement sur ses poignets pour se relever sur les coudes.

Il se sentait tellement humilié, se retrouvant ainsi aussi facilement à la merci de son camarade.

Pas tellement contrarié par la façon dont réagissait son propre corps mais plutôt parce qu'il s'était laissé faire, se retrouvant soumis et amène de tout face à un Ryder qui ne manquait pas d'en profiter, bien au contraire.

Il choisit de le punir à son tour, cherchant à l'humilier en poussant sur ses coudes, se retrouvant ainsi à mi-hauteur.

Ryder sembla sortir de sa torpeur en le sentant se mouvoir puisqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'observant comme s'il était devenu fou, une certaine lueur d'anxiété se dessinant dans ses pupilles dilatées.

Jake ne put d'empêcher de sourire et il franchit enfin les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour venir écraser ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis en un baiser maladroit et rageur.

Ce dernier hoqueta, le léger son qui franchit ses lèvres s'étouffant entre leurs bouches scellées.

Il sentit la main de Jake glisser dans sa nuque, l'obligeant à se pencher un peu plus en avant puis fini par fermer les yeux, enroulant ses bras par-dessus les épaules de l'adolescent.

Prenant seulement conscience de la présence de la bouche du jeune homme contre ses lèvres, il réagit enfin, bougeant ses dernières au même rythme, forçant au passage leurs barrières dans le but d'y glisser sa langue quémandeuse.

Jake fronça les sourcils mais fini par lui laisser l'accès.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent alors au beau milieu d'une lutte sans merci, un corps à corps endiablé, l'un tentant de mener la danse pendant que l'autre refusait tout bonnement d'abdiquer.

Ils se testèrent ainsi un moment, Ryder soupira de plaisir et rendit très vite les armes, laissant le soin à Jake de prendre les rennes et dominer leur drôle de valse.

Il le sentit sourire dans ce baiser qui se faisait maintenant plus doux, moins vorace.

Glissant sa main dans les mèches claires et un peu trop longes à son goût, le jeune Puckerman fronça de nouveau les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait très vite manquer d'air.

S'éloignant à contre cœur, il bascula la tête en arrière, à court de souffle et le corps en feu.

Ryder quant à lui, inspira à grands coups, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux en bataille. Il l'observait d'un air des plus adorables qui soient, un peu perdu, vraiment confus, mort de peur aussi, mais surtout et avant tout terriblement excité.

Anxieux, il guettait la réaction de son vis-à-vis, attendant silencieusement que celui-ci réagisse.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait rompu le baiser.

Jake trouva de nouveau le regard du jeune homme, ses yeux le fixaient avec détresse et son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique.

Lentement, un petit sourire se dessina au creux de ses lèvres. Il porta une main tremblante, hésitante et quelque peu maladroite au visage du jeune sportif, dégageant ainsi l'une des mèches qui retombaient sur son front fiévreux.

Puis sa main resta en suspens un moment, ne sachant trop ou la poser ni quoi dire, incapable au fond de savoir ce qu'il ressentait ni de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle retomba finalement sur la joue de Ryder, la caressant du pouce avec tendresse.

Jake soupira longuement, clos les yeux puis les ré-ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

Apparemment son camarade ne semblait pas décider à parler.

Se raclant la gorge, le jeune homme entre ouvrit les lèvres, souriant chaleureusement à son vis-à-vis.

_- J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pensais à moi de cette façon._

Comme s'il avait retenu son souffle de l'instant ou Jake s'apprêtait à parler au moment où il croisa de nouveau son regard, Ryder éclata de rire, posant une main sur le torse galbé du jeune Puckerman pour le pousser gentiment en arrière.

_- Fermes-la !_

_- Tu devrais me botter le cul plus souvent, _se moqua t'il.

_- T'es qu'un idiot, tais toi !_

_- J'embrasse bien, pas vrai ?_

_- Fermes-la ou c'est moi qui te ferait taire._

_- Vas-y, j'ai hâte de voir ça._

Et en à peine l'espace d'une seconde, Ryder se retrouvait de nouveau sur Jake, dévorant avec voracité sa bouche et l'obligeant à s'allonger contre le sol tandis qu'il pressait avec envie leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Je suis toujours tellement originale quand il s'agit de trouver des titres, j'adore ! (Ironie quand tu nous tiens...)


End file.
